La Verdad de Mello
by AnGeLuSyCaIm
Summary: A escasas horas de mi muerte, por fin las vendas que cubrian mis ojos caen, asi como caeré yo por tí. ¡Yaoi!


Estaba muy triste últimamente … así que busque un fic yaoi para animarme xD

Entonces, me leí un fic donde el protagonista murió … y me puse mas triste

Y luego fui a ver un video MelloxNear … donde Mello se moría

…

y me puse mas triste aun -_-U

Así que de repente me encontré escribiendo esto. Espero les guste.

* * *

**La verdad de Mello **

_Negación_

_"La negación es un mecanismo de defensa que consiste en enfrentar los conflictos negando su existencia, relación o relevancia con el sujeto, llegando incluso a engañarse totalmente a si mismo y no percibir la verdadera realidad_."

Así es. Yo mismo debería saber mejor que nadie que es la negación, pues llevo haciendo eso toda mi vida.

Incluso ahora, una parte de mi se niega a lo evidente y grita agónica en rebeldía ante este sentimiento que vive en mi desde que te vi. Nunca me percate de esto hasta que me encontré con que tu vida pende de un hilo y mi mundo se desvanecio ante ese hecho. Ahora, a escasas horas de mi muerte, mis barreras se derrumban y las vendas que cubrían mis ojos se caen y desvanecen, permitiéndome ver la verdad oculta bajo mi ego durante tantos y tantos años.

Mi trágico pasado, mi amargo presente y mi incierto futuro se mezclan en mi mente, formando y alimentando las memorias que me llevan de vuelta a un peculiar orfanato, mi hogar.

El objetivo en la Wammy's House siempre fue y será L. Por ese titulo todos nosotros fuimos prácticamente obligados a competir los unos con los otros.

Bromas y sonrisas que se esfumaban al llegar la temporada de los exámenes.

Amistades rotas por la envidia.

Celos tras cada calificación.

Odio.

Risas transformadas en llantos de impotencia.

Estrés, miedo al fracaso, presión …

Suicidio …

Rivalidades forzadas que rompen frágiles y pequeños corazones en dos.

Todas y cada una de mis memorias, sean las que sean, alegres o deprimentes, relevantes o insignificantes, al final, siempre terminan llevándome irremediablemente a ti. Siempre.

Acerco mi chocolate a mi boca para degustar su sabor por ultima vez, pero su dulzor no consigue invadir mi paladar. Es como si la sombra de la amarga muerte me arrebatara el unico y dulce consuelo que me queda. Su dulzura sabe amarga en mis labios, así que me rindo y lo vuelvo a dejar sobre la mesa para hundirme de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

No importa cuanto lo niegue, pues ahora mis ojos no están vendados y puedo ver con claridad que mi objetivo siempre fuiste _tu_. En el fondo, yo simplemente quise que siguieras mi juego. Que tus infinitamente fríos e inexpresivos ojos , que aun me atraviesan como dagas, posaran su vista en mi, brillando con interés y admiración. Que iluso soy. Al final solo conseguía ser manipulado y derrotado por ti en mi propio juego. Siempre supiste como manejarme y utilizar mis impulsos a tu favor. ¿Soy solo una pieza mas de tu puzzle?

A lo mejor era solo mi imaginación, pero parecía que a pesar de todo me apreciabas y defendías mas que a cualquier otro. Pero sobra decir que ese supuesto aprecio lo mostrabas a tu manera … y tu no eres el culmen de la expresividad precisamente.

¿Me aprecias, Near?

¿Soy acaso tu juguete favorito?

¿Llorarías la muerte de tu títere?

Porque este títere se va a romper, Near.

Se va a romper por ti.

Solo basto que Halle me dijera en secreto lo que tenias planeado para que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Tenias pensado hacerle escribir al bastardo de Kira tu nombre y el de todos los de la SPK.

Te estas arriesgando demasiado y en este juego sabes que solo hay dos opciones: triunfas o mueres. Todo o nada.

Kira no se dejara ganar tan fácilmente y si te mata … ¿Qué haré Near?

Vengar tu muerte y después ¿que?

No tendría rival, ni meta, ni amor, ni desafíos. Nada

**_No tendría nada._**

¿Eso significa que te amo? ¿no es eso imposible? Tu eres un chico ... y eso iría en contra de todas mis creencias y de mi propia voluntad. ¡Porque no quiero quererte! Eres mi rival y te odio.

¿Te odio realmente?

No puedo. No puede ser.

Nadie habia llamado nunca mi atención. _Solo tu__ …_

Despues de todo ... nada sabe tan dulce como lo que no puedo tener_. Eres inalcanzable.  
_

Ninguna de mis preguntas tendra respuesta. Lo único que se es que voy a morir para joder a Kira y salvarte a ti. Kira intentara matar a Takada porque el no puede matarme, ya que no vio mi rostro. Asi tu tendrás la prueba que buscamos en su contra y me perderas a mi. Se que no escapare de esta. Por fin lo entendí. Solos no hacemos nada. Juntos lo superamos todo.

Pero hasta que me retuerza en agonico e insufrible dolor entre el limite de la vida y la muerte, solo diré "te odio" y me intentaré convencer a mi mismo de que efectivamente te desprecio, porque soy tan terco y orgulloso como tu.

Quizás, cuando mi hora llegue, tu nombre resuene dentro de la seguridad e intimidad de mi mente llena de murallas que ocultan este lio de defectos que forman mi ser. Y asi me iré llevandome estos secretos y oscuros deseos conmigo, con tu recuerdo como ultimo pensamiento. O quizás esas murallas agrietadas no puedan contener esto que siento, y sin mi consentimiento, en mis labios dansen suavemente las palabras que nunca dije. Ni siquiera a mi mismo:

**"Nadie llena tu**** vacío**"

"**Te amo**"

"**Te necesito**"

**"Te extraño"**

Luego moriré …

Sin siquiera tener tiempo suficiente para odiarme a mi mismo por decir semejantes mariconadas.

Sin siquiera saber si de esos hermosos orbes negros como la fría noche brotará alguna lagrimilla traicionera, por pequeña que sea, mientras te refugies en la soledad de tu habitación , para que nadie vea tal debilidad.

Sin siquiera saber si te importo ¡aunque sea un poco! …

Sin saber ...

Sin saber si tus ultimas palabras dirigidas a mi serán las que tanto añoro oír con todo mi ser. Esas palabras que anhelo desde que la venda que me cegaba se desgarro, y entonces te vi frente a mi y supe que eras mi verdad. Mi razón. Mi todo

Esas palabras ...

Palabras que nunca tendré la oportunidad de oír. **_Jamás_**

"Yo también**_ te__ amo_**_, Mello_"

**"**Yo también** _te necesito_"**

"Yo **_te __extraño_ **más"

**"Me has dejado _vacío_"**

Tan vacío como estoy yo ahora.

Al final, no tendré mas remedio que aceptarlo, Near. Yo te amo.

Lo admito. Aunque me desgarre el alma y se hunda mi orgullo.

**No me olvides.**

* * *

_Aclaraciones y estupideces :_

1) Cuando dice suicidio se refiere al suicidio de el primer candidato para suceder a L. Solo se sabe que era llamado "A" y solo es nombrado en la novela del Death Note

2) En el manga, y después de la muerte de Mello sale Near comiendo chocolate T.T obviamente es un tributo a Mello así que en el fondo si le importa.

3) cuando Halle dijo a Mello que Near había dicho que escribirían sus nombres Mello se quedo en silencio un largo rato y dijo que era el único que podía hacerlo …

Mello no sabia sobre Mikami, porque Halle no le contó sobre el, asi que no se pudo imaginar la trampa de Light con el cuaderno falso y todo ese rollo. El solo sabia que Near escribiría su nombre en el cuaderno y de repente decidió ayudarle, poner su vida en peligro y conseguir la prueba (un nombre escrito en el cuaderno) sabiendo que probablemente moriría. Todo eso es verdad pero obviamente le añadi el drama yaoísta xDD pero quien sabe lo que pasaría por la cabeza de Mello …

4) Se supone que la idea inicial del fic era que Mello pensaba estas cosas en el mismo momento de su muerte pero si lo hago asi condeno a Mello a morir … de nuevo ¬¬ Así que si queréis podéis pensar que algo paso en su plan y al final no murio (como que Takada escribió mal su nombre o lo que os de la gana) O también pensar que se murió y esperara en la Mu la llegada de Near x3 (La Mu es un mundo como el de los shinigamis! Nada me hará convencerme de lo contrario .)

5) La inspiracion me vino con un video en youtube llamado Near and Mello - if it kill me T.T

Si hay errores avisen porque no esta revisado! Gracias por leer. Ahora solo te queda darle al botón de abajo x3


End file.
